1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable hanger-holder for organizing, displaying and storing jewelry and accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a problem in the prior art in obtaining suitable means for organizing, jewelry and accessories.
This problem in particular is associated with organizing, displaying and storing jewelry, such as, rings, earrings, necklaces and bracelets, and accessories including various types of pins, such as, stick pins, hat pins, scarf pins, hair pins, etc., and clothing items, such as belts, scarves, bows, ties, etc.
These jewelry and accessory items are quite often stored in jewelry boxes or other storage containers or drawers. Persons preparing to use these items are required to search through the clutter in order to choose the desired matching combination of earrings, necklace, bracelet or other item to be worn. It frequently results in a time consuming and frustrating experience. In many instances, the person does not have a clear view of all of the items, which makes it difficult in choosing the desired matching combination of jewelry and accessory.
Various devices have been proposed in order to overcome the problems associated with organizing, displaying and storing jewelry and accessories. Such a device in U.S. Pat No. 4,775,053 has a framework of wooden bars containing hooks to hang the jewelry and holes in the bars to fit some of the shafts of pierced earrings but the device has many limitations. It must be attached to a wall and usually be open to view at all times; it cannot hold short-shafted pierced earrings and necklaces are not held securely by the hooks but are subject to falling off upon moving the device. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,084 the book-type device is restricted to holding only earrings and usually must be stored in an out-of-the-way area. U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,260 is directed to a complex display device cluttered with various articles of jewelry and clothing.
Thus, a need exists by consumers to a holder for jewelry and accessories which is portable in that it can be easily placed or stored in many locations, which attractively organizes the jewelry items so that all items can be clearly viewed, which is easy to use in selecting and matching the proper combination of earrings, and bracelet and accessories which securely holds the items in place without falling off the holder.